


Rule #1

by NicNack4U



Category: Fairly OddParents, Hey Arnold!
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: A strange boy wearing a silly pink hat with pastel-colored balloons and his parents move to Hillwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedgrenGrumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgrenGrumboldt/gifts).



> For RedgrenGrumboldt, who inspired me to write this by commenting on my Dear Fairy Godmother fic. Hey, thanks so much and I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. Please enjoy!

 

 

 

 

         **Rule #1, Chapter 1**

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Helga G. Pataki was having a very weird day. It all started earlier that morning. Helga was getting ready to get on the bus to go to school when she and the others noticed a car they'd never seen before pull up to the house that sat across the street from the Pataki home. 

 

Out of the car came a tall man wearing a suit without the suit jacket. His brunet hair was well-coifed. A woman and little boy also stepped out of the vehicle. The woman had lighter hair than her husband, but she was also a brunette. The boy, probably their son, Helga thought, had hair that was a mix of his parents'. He was wearing a pink shirt with a baseball cap of the same color. 

 

And while Helga thought the family seemed a bit odd, she thought it was stranger that the boy's pink, green and purple balloons seemed to be wearing... faces. Very realistic-looking faces. But, that couldn't be possible! Right? 

 

Helga shook her head and climbed aboard on the bus, heading to her first day of high school.

 

Things only got weirder when Helga got to school and exited the bus. She saw the family again, the ones who just moved into town. And that boy still had those colorful balloons with him.

 

What was that new family doing at the high school? Why were they there? The boy couldn't possibly be starting school there! He looked like he was eight or ten-years-old! 

 

Whatever was going on with that family and what they were doing there in Hillwood of all places, Helga was curious to find out. And she would, one way or another. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga sees the boy again while talking to Phoebe about their class schedules.

 

 

 

           **Chapter 2**

 

 

 

 

 

     When Helga met up with Phoebe on the front steps of the school, they chatted excitedly to one another about their class schedules. They had homeroom together, followed by Algebra 1, English 1, Gym class, and the same lunch period. The only class they didn't have together was the last one. Helga had Art 1 while Phoebe had Biology 1. 

 

"Aww, man, Pheebs," Helga groaned softly. "It's a shame we don't have Art together. That'd been awesome!"

 

Phoebe nodded in agreement, giggling. "I concur. But, I must admit that I am undoubtedly excited to start Biology. It's a very fascinating subject."

 

Helga snorted. "Agree to disagree with ya on that one, Pheebs."

 

She was going to say more but was distracted by seeing that pink-hatted kid again. And was he... actually talking to his balloons? She wanted to walk over to him and find out from him just why exactly he was doing here at the high school or even in Hillwood at all. And what the heck was up with those balloons?! 

 

She was about to march over to him when the warning bell signalling the start of classes rang loudly through the building.

 

Helga bit back a sigh of frustration and headed to homeroom. It looked like she'd have to wait to talk to the kid some time later, then.

 

'I wonder if he has the same lunch period as us?' Helga thought to herself. 'Maybe I could talk to him there? Hey, I wonder what we're having for lunch, anyway?' 

 

And with that last thought, she sat at her desk next to Phoebe's, waiting for the teacher to begin taking roll call. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done and uploaded! Yesss! Another short one, but things will get interesting soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their lunch break, Helga and Phoebe notice something... fairly odd... about Turner and his school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, 3rd chapter! Yay! 😊😀👍👍

 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

 

 Helga sighed in relief when she sat down next to Phoebe at their chosen lunch table.  _Whoever said that high school is easy needs to meet Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers!_ , she thought irritably. 

 

"Oh, Helga, relax," Phoebe giggled and rolled her eyes. "It's not  _that_ bad."

 

She giggled again and began eating her food.

 

"Sure, Pheebs," Helga smirked and shrugged. "Whatever you say." 

 

She dipped a French fry in some ketchup and ate it in one bite. Between chews, she scanned the cafeteria, searching for that Turner kid. 

 

She spotted him sitting two rows ahead of their table. He was sitting alone, save for a pink backpack, a green notebook and a purple mechanical pencil. 

 

Helga then did a double take.  _Wait a minute_ , she thought, putting the pieces together. She thought so, she hoped.  _Those look like the balloons he had! But, it's just a coincidence.... Right?_

 

Well, she would've passed it off as a coincidence had she not noticed the colorful objects talking back to the Turner kid. Helga's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. 

 

She blinked once. Then two more times. Nope, she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. They were definitely talking to the kid. Talking as in actually holding an actual conversation with him!  _What the heck?!_

 

Phoebe noticed Helga's look and frowned. 

 

"Helga?" she asked in worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

 

Helga shook herself out of her shock and turned her attention back to her best friend.

 

"Look over there at Turner's table, Pheebs," she whispered, gesturing with her head. "Look at who - or  _what_ Turner is talking to."

 

Helga and Phoebe turned in unison towards Timmy Turner's table. He was still talking to his pastel-colored school supplies. And they were talking back to him! 

 

"Do you see what I see, Phoebe?" Helga asked, still whispering. Phoebe nodded slightly, licking her suddenly dry lips.

 

"Yes, Helga," she answered. "I see what you see. I mean, I just don't believe what I'm seeing. Obviously, the answer is staring at us right in the face - literally - but, still!"

"Hey," Helga nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. What do you think they are? Leprechauns? Angels? Demons? Animate good luck charms?"

"Actually, Helga," Phoebe replied. "I was going to say that they look like fairies."

 

At the word "fairies," Turner's and the creatures' heads all spun in the direction of the two girls.

 

And they looked surprised, shocked and scared. Mostly scared. 

 

They turned their heads back to each other and began conversing in fast whispers. 

 

Then, Turner quickly gathered up his things and exited the cafeteria.

 

Helga and Phoebe shared confused looks, the same thought running through their minds:

 

_What on Earth was that all about?_

 

 

"C'mon, Pheebs," Helga said, standing up. "Let's go follow them!"

"Following!" Phoebe replied in an excited chirp.

 

They exited the room as quickly as Turner had, hoping to catch up to him.

 

Helga needed answers from Turner as to what exactly the heck was going on. She just hoped that he'd tell her the truth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, in which Timmy, his Fairy Godfamily, Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy, try to get Helga and Phoebe forget all about what they've just seen. And Crocker makes an appearance, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! I've decided that Chapter 5 will be the end of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, Kudosing and commenting! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the last one. 😀

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

 

 

    Timmy let out a high-pitched scream as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof gasped at the surprise magical arrival of Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy in the broom closet they were hiding in.

 

 

"Turner," Jorgen growled, scowling deeply. "I hope you realize the trouble you're in."

 

 

"Hey!" Timmy protested. "It's not  _my_ fault that those girls figured it out! They're just too smart for their own good!"

 

 

"Yeah, Jorgen, it's not Timmy's fault," Wanda defended him. "All we have to do is erase those girls' memories, and everything will be okay again!"

 

 

"Unless they write everything down they've learned about us so that, even if they do forget, they'll have something to spark their memory and then we'll all be doomed again," Cosmo foolishly piped up with his usual dopey, unaware grin.

 

 

"Cosmo!" Everyone else in the room reprimanded him. 

 

 

"What," he shrugged. "It could happen, y'know!" 

 

 

"I'd hate to say it," Wanda sighed. "But, Cosmo's right. We have to cover this all up really good to make sure those girls forget what they've seen and heard. We have to make sure that even the tiniest bit of memories of us don't stick with them." 

 

 

"They're right, Jorgie," the Tooth Fairy said. "I mean, I don't like it, but they're right." 

 

 

Jorgen sighed and shrugged helplessly. "And I don't like it either. But we have that rule for a reason. If anyone else but a child had a fairy godparent, they'd be wanting to find a magical solution for everything. Plus, who knows what the humans could do to us if our existence was discovered. Humans are selfish and self-centered creatures, you know."

 

 

Timmy looked like he wanted to protest at humans being called "selfish" and "self-centered", but he had to admit, at least to himself, that Jorgen kinda had a good point. 

 

 

"Alrighty, then," he said instead. "So, what's the plan, Jorgen? How are you gonna wipe their memories?" 

 

 

"With my wand, of course, Turner," Jorgen replied. He looked like he wanted to add "duh" to the end of his sentence and they could see him very obviously restraining himself from doing so.

 

 

"Right," Timmy replied, holding back a sarcastic comment. Now wasn't the time for that. Maybe later. Hopefully by then he could convince his parents to move them back to Dimmsdale. He liked it there in Hillwood, but maybe moving back home would be best for everyone, just to be on the safe side so that Pataki and Heyerdahl never remembered them ever again. 

 

"So, where are the girls at, Turner," Jorgen asked.

 

"Last time I saw them was in the lunchroom. Maybe they're still there," Timmy shrugged.

 

 

"Poof, poof," Poof said. 

 

 

"That's a good idea, Poof!" Wanda praised her son. She turned back to the others for a translation. "Poof suggested that we go take a look to see if they're still eating lunch."

 

"Alright!" Timmy perked up. "Let's go, then! Hey, maybe we can even eat a little more or ---- "

 

He was opening the door while speaking, but paused when he saw Pataki and Heyerdahl standing there, right in front of him.

 

"Uh, heeeyyy there, girls," Timmy chuckled sheepishly. "What'cha doin' here? Shouldn't you still be enjoying your lunch?"

 

"Yeah," Helga scoffed. She was scowling and her arms were crossed over her chest. "We could ask you the same questions, Turner. And don't make any excuses or try to weasel your way out of this. We heard that whole convo in there." She turned to look at her best friend. "Didn't we, Pheebs?" 

 

 

"Yes, Helga," Phoebe nodded in agreement. 

 

"See?" Helga gloated, smirking with one side of her unibrow pushed up. 

 

"Yeah, whatever, Pataki," Timmy answered. "The point here is that you're not supposed to know that fairies exist. So, Jorgen here - " He pointed at Jorgen. " - is gonna erase your memories of everything you saw today having to do with fairies." 

 

 

The girls protested. 

 

 

"Sorry," Jorgen shrugged in a genuine apology. "But them's Da Rules."

 

 

"Sorry, girls." The Tooth Fairy smiled sadly. "Oh, how I wish things could be different, but... they can't be." She smiled kindly at the two girls. "You both had awesome baby teeth, by the way." 

 

 

"Umm...  thank you?" Helga and Phoebe replied hesitantly, looking unsure at how to take the compliment.

 

 

"'Bye, you guys. I'm sorry this had to happen, but... " Timmy looked sort of sad when he spoke. "And it would've been awesome to get to know you. And maybe you would've kept this a secret, but it's just too risky to let you guys in the know." 

 

 

And before Helga and Phoebe could respond, Jorgen wiped all memories of them from the girls' minds and quickly teleported himself, Timmy Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and the Tooth Fairy out of there.

 

 

Helga groaned in pain and confusion, clutching her head. "Aww, jeez, I feel like I got hit by a truck!"

 

 

She blinked, looking around the room and noticed Phoebe standing next to her. "Um,  Pheebs? What are we doing in a broom closet? Weren't we just eating lunch?" 

 

 

"Yes, Helga," Phoebe said, looking as disoriented as Helga. "And we should be heading back before our next class starts." 

 

"Yeah," Helga nodded as they exited the storage space. "I wonder what we were doing in there anyway?" She then shook her head. 

 

"Nevermind, forget it. Let's just go finish our lunch, eh, Pheebs?" 

 

"Right with ya there, Helga!"  

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale, Crocker was walking around town with one of his Fairy Trackers, laughing maniacally when he thought he was getting close to discovering Turner's fairies. 

 

He knew Turner had them, he just needed physical proof to back up his claim. 

 

The closer he got to the Turner home, the louder and faster his tracker beeped in victory.

 

Crocker laughed in victory, one of his eyes twitching excitedly. 

 

But, his excitement didn't last long because his tracker began to shorten out.

 

 

"What?!" he yelled in protest. "NO! NO!"

 

He shook the device, in hopes that it would work again. But it didn't. Crocker shaking it up was the last straw for it, so it quickly died, the screen going completely blank. 

 

"No!" Crocker growled. "No!" 

 

He growled again and threw the tracker on the ground, stomping on it in anger.

 

"OH, CURSE YOU, TIMMY TURNER! I may not have succeeded yet in catching you and your fairies, but one day soon, I will!" 

 

 

Crocker cackled maniacally while his body contorted and spazzed out. "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is. Chapter 5, the last chapter, the end. I hope you like it and I hope you liked this completely crazy story lol. 
> 
> See ya in the next fic, whichever that one may be. I was thinking about writing for The Greatest Showman (2017), so keep an eye out for fics from me for that fandom. I love that movie!!

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Life continued on as normal in Hillwood for Helga and Phoebe. They had no memories of the fairies, nor of Timmy Turner and his parents. They dealt with the typical drama of high school and all that came with it.

 

Timmy, his parents and his godfamily moved back to Dimmsdale, to Mr. Turner's dismay. He complained about the Dinkleburgs all the way back home, with Mrs. Turner comforting her husband as best as she could.

 

When they pulled up to the house, Timmy and his godfamily automatically noticed Crocker lying down on their lawn, twitching and muttering almost incoherently. 

 

They gave each other knowing looks while rolling their eyes at the fairy-obsessed teacher.

 

All was back to normal, in Hillwood and in Dimmsdale. 

 

 

 

* * *

              **THE END!**

* * *

 


End file.
